Hunter's Moon
by Highvalour
Summary: Based on Dracohalo117's NarutoxPredator challenge, Danzō gets his hands on predator blood and tech, deciding to continue Orochimaru's experiments he chooses Naruto to be his test subject. Rejoice, for very bad things are about to happen. ABANDONED!
1. Bad Blood 1

**Hunter's Moon.**

_**This is my first ever attempt at writing Fan fiction. I wrote it so I could see what level my writing ability is at and where it needs to be improved on. (If anyone actually reads this then please feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes – I'm dyslexic and so may not see them.)**_

_**This Fic is a response to Dracohalo117's challenge 'NarutoxPredator' so if you want details go check it out and his other challenges**_

XXXX

Danzō Shimura sat in his office, hidden deep in the bowels of the Root base. He was reading over reports of the operations his forces had carried out for the benefit of Konoha in the past two months. He was disturbed from his reading by three sharp knocks on his door, a sign that it was of the utmost importance that his agent see him.

"Enter", Danzō called. He wondered what could be so important that someone would dare interrupt his report reading, something his agents know not to do.

"Sir, as you ordered Orochimaru's lab was raided and all data relocated to the lower levels." The Root agent informed him. "The preliminary studies have revealed some strange results."

"Very well, I shall be down shortly." Danzō said, wondering what his scientists had found among the insane Sannin's research that could actually warrant being classed as strange, or well stranger than normal.

XXX

Danzō could only stare at the scientist in front of him, what the man was saying sounded impossible. An unknown, organic liquid which seemed to enhance vitality, augment physical abilities and even cure certain illnesses. Danzō took the research notes left by Orochimaru and began to read, by the time he was done Danzō wasn't sure if he should vomit or cry tears of joy. Orchimaru had used this liquid as an early version of the curse seal he had left on the Mitarashi girl, only the effects were nothing like what the seal could cause. While the seal increased charkra and aggression levels temporally, this actually increased physical ability permanently but slowly ate away at the charkra system of anyone exposed. Its vitality increasing properties however allowed the experiment to survive if the doses were right. It seemed that too little and the charkra system decayed too quickly and too large a dose would cause the body to shut down due to the strain of the changes occurring suddenly. Orochimaru seemed to believe that a certain dosage over a prolonged period of time would allow for best results. However to ensure no complications he noted that the test subject would need some form of resilience or enhanced longevity, such as found in the Uzumaki clan.

"Kushina has been dead nearly three years, but the boy should have inherited her longevity. Besides the boy has the demon to aid in his healing" Danzō mused to himself as he left the lab. He had to see if he could acquire samples of the boy's blood to test. After all, it wouldn't do to end up killing the boy and allowing the Kyuubi's return in a few years.

_**Right, I know it is short, but it was written so I can get use to writing stories. If anyone actually wants it continued please say so in a review and leave any ideas you have to improve it. Right I have a few quick questions for anyone who knows the answers:**_

_**Are most Japanese names gender neutral? I mean I know that names ending in 'Maru' are commonly male and names ending in 'Yuri' are commonly female names. Then would I be right in saying that most other names can be given to either boys or girls?**_

_**The above question is because I may pair Naruto with a female version of someone, not sure yet. So, the question is would that be okay with you all? (Note it will not be Haku)**_

_**Well that is everything I have to say, thanks to anyone who reads this, all I ask is that you don't flame it. If you dislike the story then, please, politely explain why and offer some ideas on how to improve it. Thanks again.**_


	2. Bad Blood 2

_**Hi, before I begin I want to say thank you to 'heavenzhell', 'golfbum' and 'Yami T3nsai' for adding this story to their Story Alert. Thank you to 'pyroinfurno' for adding it to Favorites and thank you to 'blood wolf26' for leaving a review. Cheers.**_

XXXX

Danzō sat through the council meeting patiently. Even now, three years since the beast's attack, the repairs took up most of the discussion. Kishimoto, the civilian member of Konoha's council, was reading off the latest list of expenses. When he finished, the Hokage approved his request for more funds and asked Shikuro Aburame, the current Head Jonin, on the status of the academy and why so few were passing the final exams.

"Many were injured in the attack. This has lead to a drop in the number of shinobi children able to take the final exam." The Aburame replied in his clan's trademark monotone. "This means that the percentage of civilian students per class has risen. They are ill prepared and so do not meet the required level of skill to graduate."

"The graduation exam should be made easier then! We need to keep up our forces to discourage any of the other Villages from attacking us." Homura Mitokado commented. Danzō bit back a groan. What they needed was quality forces, not a horde of weaklings that would get cut down like Iwa's troops were in the last war. 'Bear', head of the ANBU, agreed with Danzō While Homura's ex-team mate Koharu Utatane supported increasing their forces with weaker troops. As it related to shinobi matters Kishimoto could not vote and the Aburame saw no reason to involve himself in the argument.

"Enough." Bellowed Hiruzen Sarutobi, the re-instated Third Hokage. "While I understand both sides' points, a decision must be reached. Both 'Bear' and Danzō Shimura believe the test should remain as it is. Believing in quality over quantity. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane feel we should lower standards to recuperate our losses. Shikuro Aburame, you hold the deciding vote as I abstain from this vote." Danzō noted that Sarutobi's voice was calm, polite and rather formal. He didn't like the idea of allowing more children into the shinobi forces but knew Konoha needed to bulk up its standing army as a show of power.

"Our standing force would reach pre-Kyuubi levels within four years should we lower the standard. At that point the requirement level can be reviewed and any needed changes can be made." Was the Aburame's logical reply.

"Every well. Koharu, I'll leave restructuring the academy to you." Sarutobi stated as he scanned his notes. "Are there any matters that you wish to bring to my attention?" He asked.

"Yes." Danzō said, before clearing his throat. "Have you given any consideration to my request relating to the Kyuubi jinchūriki? If we are to harness its power for Konoha then we should sta..."

"NO." The Hokage roared. "Naruto will not become some mere weapon. He is the village's hero and Should be treated as such." The other council member's faked sorrow and grief at this. He will not be trained by you Danzō. Not now, not ever. Am I Clear?" This last statement was backed up with a healthy dose of Killing Intent.

"Crystal." Was Danzō's reply. The meeting ended without further incident.

XXX

As Danzō entered the lab one of the scientists approached him. "Sir, I have the list of samples we will need to begin testing the boy's ability to survive the experiments." She said as she handed him a sheet of paper. Danzō read the list. He read it again and then turned to the ROOT agent who had accompanied him and asked the woman to read the fifth item on the list aloud.

"Semen, Sir." The woman replied emotionlessly. Danzō fixed the scientist with a quizzical look and asked.

"You do know the boy only turned three, right? How do you expect me to collect a semen sample?"

"Its, well you asked for a list of all the things we should check. And, well we need to see if the changes will be inherited by any children conceived." The scientist explained nervously.

"Before I leave have a revised list, include the amount of each we will need to collect for testing" Danzō said as he turned away and continued on his way to speak with the reason he had entered the lab.

Dr. J was a strange man. Danzō often wondered how a man native to Ice Country ended up with a Kumo name and the ability to use Suna's puppeteer technique, or at least that was how Danzō believed he controlled his prosthetic claw. The man was in charge of the team Danzō had left studying the weapons and technology orochimaru had found along with the 'Liquid'.

"These items are incredible Mr. Shimura. Truly incredible." The man said without looking away from the strange mask he held in his hand. Danzō noted it was one of the damaged ones.

"Learn anything about them?" Danzō asked. He liked D. J, the man was forthright and blunt. He cared nothing for any of the countries and lived only to further his knowledge. The perfect man to lock away underground and leave to study the tech.

"Oh, yes. I believe I may have found something very interesting." The man answered with a smile. "It seems they are defended with D.N.A scanners. Like 'Blood Seals' they stop anyone without the needed D.N.A markers from activating them. I was just planning to begin dismantling a few of the damaged ones to see if I can find a way of disabling the scanners without fully deactivating the tech."

"Good. Let me know if you require resources of any kind." Danzō informed the man as he turned to leave. Danzō collected the list from the geneticist and informed her that he would be sending her samples collected from Bloodline bearers and a few 'pure' humans to test as well. She was to use Naruto's samples to find a way of enhancing regular humans as an end goal.

XXX

Danzō handed the list to one of the ROOT agents and ordered that samples be gathered in secret over the next week. No trance of the collecting was to be left. Danzō smiled as he left the ROOT base, it may take years but Konoha would have an army of Super-Soldiers based on the items recovered from Orochimaru's lab.

XXXX

_**Right that's Chapter Two finished. If anyone actually wants it continued please say so in a review and leave any ideas you have to improve it. I added two named O.C's, not counting the ANBU Commander. No prizes for guessing were the council member's name came from but I wonder can anyone tell me where the other one came from?**_

_**Oh, a special thank you to 'Eveser' for the info relating to Japanese naming. I'm still not sure if I'll have a pairing, I may put a poll up on my profile in the next day or two to see , the what you, the readers, think.**_


	3. Bad Blood 3

_**Right, I figured I should at least right a chapter that actually has Naruto is it. Before I begin just want to say I have a poll on my profile to find out what people think in relation to a Pairing. The winner may not necessarily be the option used. It's there so I can use people's opinion when making my own mind up. Vote if you want to influence my decision.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and AvP belong to **__**Masashi Kishimoto and 20**__**th**__** Century Fox**_

XXXX

Danzō firmly believed that patience was the third most important thing for a shinobi, suicidal loyalty to his or her village and being completely emotionless being the first and second most important thing respectively. That's why he allowed the scientists over two years experimenting on samples gathered from Naruto, and on occasion to use a prisoner smuggled out of one of Fire Country's jails. Dr. J made some progress on the masks and weapons. He succeed in disabling the D.N.A scanners on the bladed gauntlets and collapsible spears, but the mask's and control gauntlet's scanners seemed more advanced and could not be shut down. Still Danzō ordered copies to be manufactured and distributed amongst his ROOT forces. Sadly many of the original versions were too badly damaged, either by time or study, to be used.

"Report." Danzō demanded of his chief geneticist, a creepy little man named Hojo. The man is twisted. He had been pushing for more and more human test subjects, regardless of the fact that all his previous tests ended with the subject dying within a number of days. Danzō had also noticed that the level of 'Liquid' was dropping. He now only had about half of his original amount.

"Human tests No. 89 through 93 have all failed. Last one died this morning. I'll need more subjects" Was the sick scientist's uncaring reply. "On the sample side, we finally used up all the Uchiha D.N.A. It shows the same reaction as the Hyuga. The Bloodline carrying cells are destroyed first and then the mutation begins. However like everyone else's blood the cells tear themselves apart before stabilising."

"Not everyone's." Danzō corrected him. "What of Uzumaki's blood samples?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, yes, yes. He can survive it. If exposed to low level healing charkra to simulate the Kyuubi's healing effects. Have you managed to get him for me to begin experimenting on yet?"

"No, I continue to arrange for his entry into ROOT but I am blocked." Danzō told Hojo. "However I believe a chance may occur within the next 18 months, if I play my hand just right you'll have him before his seventh birthday."

"Good. Until then you'll continue to provide me with test subjects." It wasn't a request but a demand. Danzō narrowed his remaining eye and clenched his fist, but managed to get himself under control. It wouldn't do to kill his chief of genetic research before the man gave him the key to producing his Super-Soldiers.

"No. Make do with the samples I've given you. The 'Liquid' is limited and will be needed in the future." Danzō spotted the brief flash of panic on Hojo's face when he denied the request for more prisoners.

XXX (16 months later) XXX

Danzō smirked as he issued the orders to his lieutenants, they were the best ROOT offered. Totally loyal to him but still able to think and act independently. Not like the agents who were little more than drones. The plan was simple. During one of the Uchiha's clan meetings, when most of the Village's police were on the far side of the village his forces would rally a drunken mob using subtle genjustu and attempt to lynch the boy. They would set fire to the orphanage and try to burn him to death. Of course Danzō's forces will have already snatched the boy and replaced him with an already dead child, one who's D.N.A would match the fake records stored in the hospital. Danzō felt a small pang of guilt for risking the remaining orphans but for the sake of Konoha he was willing to make the sacrifice.

As he made his way to the Hokage's tower, both to provide an alibi and run interference when the fire is detected, he reflected on Hojo's shocking discovery. The 'Liquid' was blood! It was the blood of some kind of unknown creature. With this information Dr. J was able to activate the other weapons and the masks. The problem was that the scanners needed constant exposure to remain active. Simply smearing some of the blood onto the weapon only armed it for a short period. He needed another source of the 'Liquid' or a suitable replacement.

XXX

"Why did you want to meet this late at night anyway?" Sarutobi asked his once friend and rival. "There is the monthly council meeting tomorrow and I'm sure..."

"Yes, but I don't think the council meeting is a suitable place to discuss how we will be dealing with the Uchiha, do you?" Danzō cut him off. "I still feel that sparing Fuhaku's youngest is a bad idea. How do we know he hasn't told the brat what is going on? All the other children seem to know!"

"Itachi has confirmed that Sasuke knows nothing. Also it is the only way Itachi would agree to your plan, need I remind you." Sarutobi shot back. "I notice you have no problem sparing the younger children!"

"That's because they can be... re-educated into knowing that Konoha is what's most important" Danzō explained. "The other children Sasuke's age all seem to know and I think sparing anyone that could know of the planned coup is an unwise decision."

"Then we must just agree to disagree. And while I'm the one in this chair then it is my opinion that counts." Sarutobi replied with a chuckle. Reminding Danzo who was Hokage and become a running joke between the two during Sarutobi's first reign as Hokage. "Now if that is all, it is getting late and I'd like to get some sleep before my secretary arrives tomorrow and puts more paperwork on my desk. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at the council meeting Dan...zō."

Danzō watched as the Hokage's attention was drawn to the window over his right shoulder. He allowed a look of confusion to pass over his face as he turned and look out to see a large orange light coming from the village. "What on earth?" He asked no one. His eyes widened. "Fire." He shouted. "There is a fire in the village. Are we under attack? Or is it sabotage?" He rattled off, playing the part of the paranoid old war-hawk. "Quick, check that spy-glass you have."

"What? Oh, right" Sarutobi rushed to the cabinet behind his desk and retrieved this viewing-glass. After mumbling an activation code the Hokage directed it to the source of the fire and gasped. Danzō was impressed at the speed his old rival managed as he raced to the orphanage. It didn't matter. The boy was his and the second stage in his plan to make Konoha the greatest power on the continent would soon begin.

XXX

Sarutobi looked like death warmed over. The boy's death had taken a lot out of him. Judging from the slight shake of 'Bear's' hands he had been up all night and was running on caffeine alone.

"The final death toll is in. Nearly 20 dead, most from smoke inhalation, one girl fell through a weakened portion of the stairs and burned to death. Another boy seemed to have been struck by a falling roof tile as he fled the building." The Hokage read from a pre-prepared sheet. "Among those dead was Naruto Uzumaki." At this announcement Sarutobi blinked away tears.

"If the Uzumaki boy is dead, then that means the beast will return some day." Danzō spoke up.

"WHAT?" cried Kishimoto. "But, but its dead. The Hokage just said it died."

"No, its jinchūriki is dead. The Kyuubi will reform given time." Danzō explained.

"How... how long do we have?" asked a nervous Homura.

"Hard to say. A little over three years going on the information available from other jinchūriki deaths." 'Bear' spoke up.

"Based on the time that passed between other jinchūriki dying and their beast reforming it'll be somewhere between September 18th and October 10th, three years from now." Danzō stated." What will we do Sarutobi?"

"We will hold a mass funeral for the other children tomorrow. Naruto's State funeral will be the day after."Came the reply.

"State funeral? Why should IT receive a state funeral?" Inquired Kishimoto.

"It is customary for direct relations of current or former Hokage to receive it. Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze." The Hokage revealed to a mostly shocked council.

XXXX

_**Right that's Chapter three. Just to remind you there is a Poll on my profile page that will play a major part in deciding if the fic has Naruto paired with anyone and if so, who with. The next chapter may take a while as I have to work up the nerve to write about a seven year old being tortured and experimented on. Remember, if you think of anything to improve the story mention it in a review. Also if you note any grammar or spelling mistakes point them out and I'll try to fix them. Thanks again for reading and bye for now. **_


	4. Bad Blood 4

_**Right, well here we go again. Just want to remind you all about the Poll on Pairings. I know it hasn't been up long but I'll need to close it soon as I'm writing these chapters quicker then I'd thought I would.**_

_**If you have trouble reading about children suffering then skipping this chapter may be a wise decision. I'll but a quick summery at the beginning of the next chapter for you so you don't miss anything important.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and AvP belong to **__**Masashi Kishimoto and 20**__**th**__** Century Fox**_

_**XXXX**_

Danzō walked through the underground base. Today was the day Konoha began its assent to greatness. Today was when they began experimenting on the boy. As he entered the main lab Hojo broke away from the group of gathered scientists.

"All preparations are complete." Hojo rambled. "I have spoken with your seal master, he has confirmed that the seal will not be affected by the procedure. In fact he stated it would serve as a second level of protection. Without the charkra system linking them then together the risk of him losing control because of its influence will drastically drop."

"Good. Let's begin" Danzō ordered.

XXX

Naruto Uzumaki didn't know what was going on. He had gone to sleep in the orphanage and had woken up in some kind of empty room. He was cold, hungry and alone. So it wasn't all that different than any other day. As long as he could remember he had been alone. He'd seen older children messing around and pranking each other, so he had started to as well in the hope that they'd like him. They hadn't. They had shouted at him and called him names. Then ran to the adults and told on him, lying and saying it was worse than it had been. Some even began to use him as a scapegoat. This in turn made him angry and resulted in them being pranked worse than before. He had gotten good at it too, no one in the orphanage could prove he had anything to do with the bad things that happened to people. And without proof, they couldn't report him to the police. Was this their answer then? Lock him away so he wouldn't cause trouble.

Naruto was shaken from his altogether too dark and mature, for a seven year old, thought. "Up" Ordered a masked man who had entered through a small door opposite Naruto.

"Why? Who are you?" Naruto asked. His only reply was the back of the man's hand striking his face, followed by a blow to the back of the neck.

XXX

As he woke again Naruto found himself bound to a table and surrounded by several people in white coats. They were all looking over notes or talking amongst themselves. He tried to shout at them to let him go but couldn't, he had been gagged.

"Professor, he has awoken." One of the people said.

"Excellent, excellent." Came the reply. "Now we can finally begin. Everyone to your stations. We have a lot of work to get through." Naruto silently pleaded with them to let him go as they fell upon him. Then there was only pain and burning.

XXX (One year later) XXX

"How is his body holding up?" Hojo looked up to see Danzō standing there awaiting a reply. Hojo didn't bother to conceal his annoyance. The man had been interrupting him at least once a day and often sent his little grunts to oversee the tests. It was quite distracting, not to mention making is unauthorised usage of the 'Liquid' difficult. The substance in large doses caused mutation and exposure proved almost always fatal. But drops, diluted in vast quantities of tea or something else made it safe to consume. At least he had thought it was, turns out it was addictive and his body suffered awful withdrawal symptoms. Even worse was the apparent immunity he was developing, forcing him to take larger doses to stay healthy. Doses close to those that caused the psychological side effects to become apparent. "Well?" Danzō seemed impatient today.

"Surprisingly well" Hojo answered. "It seems we under-estimated the Kyuubi's healing capabilities. His Charkra pathways are still intact, mostly. His body has not mutated too much. Mostly increases in bone and muscle density, although his vocal cords seem to be changing as well. However it's his eyes that I find most interesting. They seem to have adjusted to viewing in a higher level of the electromagnetic spectrum, specifically the infrared portion. His blood has slowly begun to change colour. It's closer to yellow now then the natural red or even green like the 'Liquid'. While it may be a dead end, I would like permission to begin testing his blood. It could be used as a means of augmenting others that lack a healing factor."

"Fine. How long until we can begin testing his abilities?" Danzō inquired. He needed to know just how powerful the 'Liquid' made people and if it justified the lost of their charkra.

"Well will know once these latest batches of result are completed." Hojo told him as he moved over to a monitor. It showed Naruto, once again bound to a table, surrounded by more scientists. "Oh good, I was worried they might have started collecting the samples already. We use a special tranquilizer which paralyzes the body but leaves it victim aware and able to feel what's happening. Pain tolerance training, just one of the many services we offer." Hojo joked.

"Right, so how long until these tests are finished?" Danzō asked.

"Eight weeks, max. Then you can start training our little science project." Hojo commented, never taking his eyes off the image of the screaming boy who was having samples of his bone marrow extracted.

XXX (18 months later) XXX

Naruto sat perched on the roof of a building in the pouring rain. He had been fitted with one of the smaller, mass-produced blade-gauntlets. He watched the small patrol moving back and forth along the roof across from him. Judging from their accents they were from lightning Country. His orders were to infiltrate the small safe-house and kill the one they were protecting. He was not to be detected and was to leave no trace. His ability to see their body heat would make sneaking past them fairly simple, but Naruto rarely passed up a chance to kill when possible. Besides if he could kill them all, then there was no way he would be detected. He backed up to the far ledge before running full speed and jumping. He cleared the street and rolled into his landing. Thankfully the rain drowned out the noise. He shot forward forcing one of the patrolling guards off the roof. He twisted and lashed out with the wrist-blade, opening one of the other guard's throat. The remaining guard panicked and dropped his sword. Naruto's fist lashed out colliding with his face. Naruto then kicked in one of his knees bringing the guard down to his level. Naruto then gripped his head and twisted, killing the man. Naruto waited a moment for the brief feeling of joy to pass. When they had started conditioning him he had refused to fight or kill. That was soon fixed through the 'carrot and stick' method. If he refused he was beaten and food was withheld. If he did as they asked he got food, warm clothing and was injected with drugs to make him feel good. It worked and within a few short weeks he was killing anyone who was dumped into the training fields with him.

"Three down, nine more to go." Naruto said to himself. Looking over the edge to ensure the first guard had died. Naruto smirked before entering he building

XXX

The ROOT agents sent to retrieve Naruto entered the 'safe-house'. The only sound was the dripping of liquid. Fū followed the sound. As he got closer he detected the smell of blood.

"Sir, over hear" called on of the agents with him. Fū followed the woman into one of the larger rooms and was met by the sight of eleven skinned bodies hanging from the roof. A twelfth body, clothing and skin intact, lay on the floor. On closer inspection, Fū saw that it was the one that had been designated as the 'target' for this test. He was headless.

"Spread out and find the boy." He ordered. . Fū was worried. As a Yamanaka, he knew a bit about psychology and so could see that the boy's psychopathic and sadistic tendencies were getting worse. The conditioning had made him a danger to everyone around, combined with his training and little Naruto was a greater risk to the populace of Konoha then he would be with the Kyuubi able to influence him. Even that was there. The erosion of his charkra coils was meant to have the added benefit of severing his link to the beast, yet it still affected him. Flooding its charkra through him regularly to keep some of the coils intact.

Fū's radio buzzed to life. "Found him Sir, on the roof." Fū used the 'Body-Flicker Technique' to arrive almost instantaneously. He saw the boy sitting on the ledge, using a kunai to scrap the skin off a severed head. That's it, Fū decided. Danzō had to be notified about this.

XXX (Six months later) XXX

Following Fū's report, and nearly a dozen similar cases, Naruto got the nickname of 'The Headhunter'. His habit of beheading powerful opponents and his targets couldn't be explained. He was never trained to do so, and no matter how much they tried he wouldn't stop. Hojo theorized that it may be a side effect of the 'Liquid'. Whatever the reason, Danzō decided, it showed that Naruto was becoming uncontrollable. Thankfully, Hojo had made a breakthrough. He believed that using a mixture of Naruto's blood and the 'Liquid' he could stabilize the mutations and create other Super-Soldiers. Before he began he just needed to run some basic tests on Naruto's organs and gather his collect his blood.

"Collect the boy, take him out of the village and then kill him." Danzō ordered his men. "Remember, as little damage to the body as possible"

_**XXXX**_

_**Right, that's chapter four out of the way. In the next chapter Naruto goes on a rampage through the ROOT base, kills most of the scientists involved in the research into the Predators and finds himself free to live his own way.**_

_**I plan to wait until Sunday before I start writing the next chapter as it will more than likely feature Naruto meeting the person I decide to Pair him with. I want to wait jjust a little longer before I close the Poll.**_

_**Before then I might through up a brief outline of what will happen between Naruto's escape and the Chunin Exam Finals, when Naruto will return to Konoha. This is so I can get feedback and see if anyone has ideas I could try out. You know like fights he could pick with powerful people, canon or filler.**_

_**Finally Some info on Naruto's character. He will be a 'Bad-Blood'. One who is without honour. This means he will be somewhere between a 'Dark Anti-hero' and a 'Villain Protagonist'. This is because he never had anyone accept him, the Hokage hadn't started meeting Naruto and Iruka still saw him as the monster who killed his family when Naruto was taken, add onto that the horrific treatment by Danzō's scientists and he will be similar to, if only slightly more stable then, Gaara.**_

_**Finally can anyone guess were my two O.C scientists, Professor Hojo and Dr. J, come from? Both are characters in other fictional medias.**_

_**Well thanks for reading and if you spot any misspellings (Colour is right using the 'The Queen's English' and '**__**Hiberno**__-___English'___**) or grammar mistakes point them out and I'll correct them.**_


	5. Bad Blood 5

_**Hi, before I begin chapter five I think a quick Predator biology lesson is in order. In the comics it was revealed that Predators have a gland located between their neck and collarbone which secretes powerful hormones into their bloodstream and which drives them to hyper-aggression. When this gland is over-stimulated, it sends the creatures into a frenzied rage, causing them to attempt killing any living thing in sight. Naruto has developed something similar and that will be the cause of his rampage. Right well let's go.**_

_**XXXX**_

Deep within the seal, the Kyuubi raged. Whatever the boy had been exposed too was not stopping. His coils were decaying constantly and it was only the Kyuubi's charkra that was stopping it, this wasn't an act of kindness but part of a greater plan to escape. If the Kyuubi healed him of whatever was wrong it could then act like an ally and trick the boy into releasing it. The plan was perfect, or at least it seemed to be to the ancient mass of sentient charkra.

Hahaha, soon I'll be free and then I will have vengeance Madara, mark my words" The Kyuubi roared to no-one as it forced as much of its charkra into its host as possible.

XXX

Naruto felt the heat and anger rise up from deep within him, he didn't really know what would cause it. Was it part of his mutations or the actions of the demon sealed within him? He was leaning towards the latter as the scientists got scared whenever it happened around them. As he ignored it and waited for the guards to reach his cell he wondered what it would be, killing more prisoner in the training hall, more experiments in the lab or was he going to the fake village again to run a simulated mission? It didn't really matter. He'd complete it and then sleep off the anger. As the guards reached the cell door something was wrong. His vision was changing, slipping into the infrared spectrum. That should only happen if he wanted it to. He felt tired. The heat was getting worse, he was sweating now and struggling to breath. What was wrong with him.

"The scientists!" He growled. "Put something in my food, or in the air. Making me weak. Easier to control. Easier to kill. No, no, no... NO!"

XXX

Toruné watched the boy fall to his knees, mumbling things. It seemed the Kyuubi was trying to fix his coils. Great, that means the boy will be aggressive and unstable. The mission just got even harder. However Danzō ordered it done and Toruné would see it completed. Just as he opened the cell door Naruto let out an inhuman roar, which sounded like the word no, flooded the corridor with Killing Intent and attacked.

Naruto struck Toruné with all the force of a freight train. Toruné was left disoriented and vulnerable to attack. Something Naruto did. He began to pound away on the man's face. His fist quickly reducing the man's skull and brain to paste. He then launched himself at one of the agents who had moved to pull him off Toruné. He punched, kicked clawed and bit anything that got within range. Quickly Naruto was the only one alive. He remained for less than a moment before running off to find more of those that he thought, correctly, wanted him dead.

XXX

Hojo was beginning to get annoyed. Those idiotic drones had gone off to get the brat almost ten minutes ago and still had not returned. Danzo had decided to vacate this lab and move everything to a more secure facility to the east. The most competent of Hojo's assistants had been sent to oversee the assembly of the labs there. Hojo himself intended to oversee the transfer of the 'Liquid' and the boy's body personally. The man Danzo had in charge of studying the weapons was already on his way with the most of the tech, he had left the bomb-gauntlets and the damaged weapons for his assistants to transport along with the research notes later. Hojo had no idea why Danzo kept those things around, the level of destruction one had caused when they tested them in the countryside was on a scale Hojo struggled to truly imagine. Over three square miles reduced to wasteland with a single blast. Dr. J had called for the destruction or at least dumping of the bombs after that, it was the only time Hojo ever agreed with the annoying little man. Hojo turned as he heard footsteps coming up the tunnel from the holding area.

"About time, what kept you useless little..." the rant died in Hojo mouth as he caught sight of the boy, fists and mouth stained with blood, focus on him. Now Hojo was an incredibly smart man, his genius rivalled Orochimaru's in certain areas, and so his reaction should surprise no-one. He ran! Screaming out for the remaining ROOT agents to protect him. And protect him they did. However these ninja had been present when Danzo gave the order to avoid damaging Naruto's body, this meant they had to hold back and so were left at a distant disadvantage against the rampaging pre-teen. One of the ninja activated the facility's lockdown to prevent Naruto's escape. This also meant that none of the remaining scientists could escape. Once the screams of panic turned into screams of agony, Hojo know the ninja were dead. The boy was now attacking the scientists that were locked in with him. Hojo took off running as fast as he could, hoping to find one of the intelligent ROOT members. If he could then they could escape. In his panic he ran about aimlessly. Ducking and diving to avoid drawing the boy's attention.

XXX

The screaming stopped eventually. Either the boy was dead or everyone else was. Hojo knew which one was more likely. Drip, drip, drip. Hojo turned and continued to run. He needed somewhere to hide, to hold-up until Danzo sent troops to investigate where everyone was.

"There." Hojo huffed as he spotted a large door with a very large lock on it. As he struggled to remember the code a voice rang out behind him

"The code is 27 – 09 -1103. You know, the date of Konoha's founding"

XXX

Naruto struggled to his feet. His arms and legs felt heavy. He had a terrible pain in his neck and a burning sensation in his gut, over the seal. Just as he managed to get upright his legs slipped out from under him. He looked down and saw red. The entire floor was covered in red. It took him a moment to realise that it was blood.

"What happened?" He wondered aloud. "What did I do?" He looked at the chunks of, what most of once been people, and felt... nothing really. There seemed to have been a fight, they died and he live. Making it a good fight in Naruto's opinion. Listening Naruto heard someone moving up ahead.

"Right, find a way out of here. Then what?" Naruto mused as he set off down the tunnel. "Oh, what have we here?"

Naruto stopped as he spotted the man he hated almost as much as Danzo. Hojo, the bastard who oversaw the experiments on him. The man was franticly trying to open a sealed door. It was a blood seal, a pretty advanced one. You entered a code and then smeared some of your blood across the seal. If the code was right and the blood was keyed into the seal the door open. If not then an alarm would sound and the door lock up until an even longer code and accepted blood was used. Naruto smiled before calling out.

"The code is 27 – 09 -1103. You know, the date of Konoha's founding"

Hojo twisted around so quickly that he lost his footing and fell over. Naruto laughed and smiled at the pure panic and fear in the man's eyes. That look, begging for mercy with one's eyes. The one Naruto had on his face every time they strapped him to the table. That was what he wanted to see, that was why he had announced his presence. He wanted, no needed, to see it on the face of the man that had caused him so much agony. Hojo had just enough time to realise that his creation was about to kill him before Naruto fell on him, even more vicious then when he was rampaging.

When he had released on his pent up aggression, Naruto typed in the code and swiped some of Hojo's blood across the seal. As the doors opened Naruto saw that he was in the entrance chamber of Danzo's little lair. Creates were stacked up around the opposite doors. Opening the first create he reached, Naruto found it was full of small metal sticks. Naruto recognised them as the collapsible spear like bo-staffs. (Man-made Combi-Staffs). He grabbed one and moved to the next batch of creates. Here he found the claw-gauntlets (Man-made Wrist-Blades) he enjoyed using, taking two he moved on. The next few creates had nothing he could use. The final create held three gauntlets. They appeared ancient and had tribal etchings on them. He picked one up and examined it. Several red-lights lit up as he pushed one of the buttons. A sudden sensation swept over him and Naruto nearly dropped the gauntlet when he saw his hands had disappeared. He pushed the button again and reappeared. Smiling he removed the adjustable fitting from one of the claw-gauntlets and attached it to the cloaking one. Naruto wondered what these things were when his eyes shot open.

"Shit, shit shit." He swore over and over. "These things explode" He looked down at the panel on the gauntlet again and realised that it had more than one button on it. "These things have several uses! Danzo only knows about them being bombs." Naruto smiled. He went to the door and shut down the lockdown. He'd seen Danzo enter his code once and knew it would work. Bit of Hojo's blood and he had his escape route. Naruto went back to one of the creates and got an ANBU mask, a dog. After putting it on he collected another wrist-gauntlet and began to slowly push each button in sequence. Eventually the gauntlet began beeping and the lights began to flicker. Naruto threw it as far as possible into the base and ran up the exit tunnel as fast as he could.

XXX

Even after he reached the surface Naruto kept running. He didn't stop until the ground shook and collapsed behind him. He turned to look at the crater that had formed. Naruto just stared in shock. It was huge. He snapped to attention when his enhanced senses detected people approaching. Naruto activated the cloaking device and began to climb a nearby tree to watch.

Not a minute later a large number of ANBU, standard ninja and even the Hokage arrived.

"What happened here?"

"Is it the Kyuubi? Is it back?

"Look at the size of that hole"

They continued on like that, Naruto watched and planned. Konoha was too strong to attack, if they could spare this many ninja this quickly and still feel their village was save then attacking them would be suicide. As much as he wanted revenge for how he was treated, now was not the time. He set off towards the village, even if attacking was a bad idea scouting was something he could still do.

XXX

Ten year old Sasuke walked towards the small apartment she lived in. The carer she had been with up until recently had died and now Sasuke had to care for herself. Not that it bothered her as she was a very independent child. It seemed weird for there not to be festivities on October 10th, like there had been when she was a little girl. The whole village use to celebrate the Forth Hokage's victory over the Kyuubi. Then about two months after her seventh birthday there had been a fire. Some children at one of the orphanages had died and the truth came out. The blonde orphan boy in her class at the academy was really the son of the village's greatest hero and the reason the monster was beaten. But with him dead then the Kyuubi would come back. Afterwards everyone had become afraid, especially round October. There had been a bit of panic a little while ago when that explosion went off but everyone calmed down when they saw no giant fox getting ready to attack.

"Fuck, what is this guy?"

"I don't know, just keep attacking."

"Ahh, damn it. Fang over fang justu"

The sounds of fighting reached Sasuke's ears and she rushed forward to see what was happening.

XXX

Naruto had been moving from roof top to roof top, wondering why there was no festival. As he prepared to head towards the village walls and make his escape a kunai shot up at him from the street. He dodged and landed facing three kids, more than likely genin based on their age and the headbands with Konoha's logo engraved on them. The central one, a girl with red facial tattoos and three puppies in front of her, had been the one to throw the kunai. To her left was a large boy with the character for food on his shirt and to her right was another boy who just seemed to be just average in every way. The three of them quickly fired more kunai, and several shuriken, at him. He dodged again, but one struck the cloak-gauntlet causing it to short out. He growled when he reappeared and got ready to attack. He smirked at the looks of shock on their faces when he appeared. He most look a sight, covered in blood like he is.

"What the hell?" the heavy boy asked.

"He's not an ally, get him" the girl ordered.

As they rushed Naruto tensed his arm, releasing the blades in his gauntlet. Who a low roar he charged them intending to kill them quickly and flee. The genin soon learned that even though they looked about the same age as their opponent, they were seriously outclassed. One punch and the average looking guy was out of the fight with cracked ribs.

"Fuck, what is this guy?" Exclaimed the heavy boy as he attacked from the right.

"I don't know, just keep attacking." Called the girl as her and the puppies rushed from the right. Naruto growled again and dodged her attacks. He quickly turned and lashed out at the heavy boy with his wrist-blades. He would have opened the boy's throat if the girl hadn't knocked him out of the way. Receiving a nasty gash on the upper of her right arm.

"Ahh, damn it. Fang over fang justu" She called before launching herself at him, rotating at high speeds.

"Shit" he yelped as he dodged. He ran after her and when the justu ended he struck her on the jaw leaving her dazed. He turned just in time to avoid the fat boy's sneak attack and kicked out at the back of the boy's knee. A loud crack and the boy was down. He turned to the girl to see her beginning to recover, her pets having gathered between like some kind of barrier. Naruto's laugh was cut short by a kunai just missing his face and then a foot the the side of his face.

XXX

Sasuke arrived just in time to see a green blur strike into something that became a red blur. The green blur seemed to be a jonin of Konoha. The red blur turned out to be a boy, he looked about thirteen, wearing tattered pants and a heavily creaked ANBU dog mask. Both were stained dark red, as was the rest of the boy. The boy looked like he had been dunked in blood. The boy snarled and then touched something on one of the large gauntlets he was wearing, swore and slapped the gauntlet. The next thing Sasuke knew he was gone. Coughing caught her attention and she turned to see a boy spitting out blood and holding his chest.

"Who the hell was that?" A girl from the Inuzuka clan cxclaimed.

_**XXXX**_

_**Right, Naruto is lose and off to find his roots. Well what did you think, first real time describing a fight scene so feedback there would be nice. As usual let me know if you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes or you have an idea for a fight Naruto can get into between now and the Wave Mission. **_

_**Thanks again for reading.**_


	6. Wrath of Whirlpool 1

_**Hi again. Firstly 'Ice of Darkness' in relation to you last PM, I won't be changing Sasuke's name to a female version, if the constant use of '**__**Her and She'**__** when referring to her don't make people realise that Sasuke is a girl in this fic, a name change won't really matter. Secondly if anyone has an idea for a fight or event Naruto could get involved in, let me know please. Right well, **_N_**on with the show.**_

_**XXXX**_

Naruto fled as quickly as he could, whoever that green-clad ninja had been he was strong. Stronger then Naruto could safely face right now. His body still ached whatever he had done in the lab and that man had moved faster than the human eye could track.

"Right, I don't know who you are, but you just got yourself added to my shit list" Naruto muttered to himself as he travelled through the dense forests of Fire Country. "Where too? Where too? River country is closest. That sounds good. Somewhere to hide, recover and plan my next move." With River Country as his goal, Naruto increased his pace.

Naruto stopped on a small river bank about an hour later. He needed to wash the blood off and to rest. As he cleaned himself Naruto noticed how some of the rocks in along the bank caused the water to swirl as it flowed around them.

"Whirlpool." He exclaimed. "They talked about how the Uzumaki came from Whirlpool. That means my parents would have come from there. I could have relatives living there. They might hide me. Shit, which way is Whirlpool... East, it's off the east coast. Great! I got to backtrack past Konoha."

_**XXX**_

It took Naruto nearly a week to reach the eastern coast of Fire Country. Along the way he had stolen some new clothing and some meagre supplies as well. He had gotten lucky when some idiotic highwaymen had tried to rob him one evening. While their clothing was too large and they lacked any food on their person. Each had been carrying about 5,000 Ryo. That should be enough to get a boat out to Whirlpool.

As Naruto entered the small port town he smiled. It was the first time he had been happy in a long time. Soon he would have a family, people who would care for him and treat him like a person and not something they were forced to deal with. He approached one of the smaller ships and asked for the captain.

"What?" Snapped the large, bald man.

"I need a ride out to Whirlpool" Naruto replied, struggling to keep the smile off his face.

"Whirlpool? Little young to be grave robbing, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Grave robbing? What are you talking about? My parent's is family out there." Naruto said as a cold fear slowly spread through him.

"Family, no one has family out there. Whirlpool has been a barren wasteland for nearly two decades." The captain told Naruto. "During the war, Kiri attacked. They wiped everything out. Slaughtered everyone not on the island. If your parents had had relations on Whirlpool, then I'm sorry but they're gone."

"Why? Why did Kiri attack?" Naruto asked, tears flowing down his cheeks. "What happened?"

"Kiri wanted control of the sea." The Captain explained. "Kiri and Uzushio had been locked in a power struggle to see who would dominate the waters around these parts. When Uzushio turned its attention towards the mainland and aiding their allies, Konoha, Kiri attacked. The Mizukage oversaw the attack personally. He said something about Uzushio's difficulty being their opportunity. Look kid, I'm sorry about your loss."

Naruto was numb. His hope of a family, his only chance of being loved and cared for and safe was gone. He'd make them pay. Konoha could wait. Kiri would burn. He would kill every living thing within its walls. He'd hunt down anyone who escaped and would kill them, kill their families, he'd even kill their neighbors. Like they had wiped out Whirlpool because of their rivalry with Uzushio, he would slaughter every single one of them. He'd make Itachi's slaying of the Uchiha look like nothing. They would pay.

_**XXX**_

It had taken Naruto the rest of the day before he found a ship that was heading to Water Country, it seemed that the attacks on Bloodline clans were getting worse. Many ships travelling to or from Water country were being stopped and searched. This meant that few were willing to set sail to Water Country for fear of harassment. Passage had cost him all the money he had taken from the highwaymen. He didn't care, all he wanted was to get there and start killing. The trip took about a day and a half. Before the ship had even finished docking Naruto had left it, using his cloaking devise to remain hidden. The port-town he ended up in had a small garrison of militia overseen by a squad of chunin.

"Well, I know my first stop." Naruto muttered before setting off to the local barracks. Terror tactics were something Naruto enjoyed. He was also very good at them and could easily whip the militia into a panic, the ninja would be make things more difficult unless he dealt with them first.

The first one died quickly. Naruto had found him on the docks having a smoke break away from everyone else, how considerate of him. Wrist-blades to the back of the head and it was over. Naruto hid the body and set out hunting for the others.

The next one he found in one of the town's several bordellos. Naruto spent several minutes circling the building before returning to the entrance and rereading the sign.

"Bordello, interesting. My first encounter with anything to do with sex and it's like this, balls!" Naruto muttered. He snuck in and followed the ninja into one of the back rooms. He positioned himself in a dark corner and waited, while facing the wall. Soon he heard groaning and realised they had started. Bracing himself, Naruto turned and made his way to the bed. The man was on top and facing away from Naruto, making it easier to strike. Naruto drove his wrist-blades into the man's back and through his heart. The blades had burst out of his chest, spraying the woman with blood. She stared at the now dead man before taking in a deep breath to scream. Naruto's free hand shot out and closed around her small neck and clamped shut. It took nearly two minutes before she stopped struggling and Naruto waited another minute just to be sure.

"Bad luck that he chose you." Naruto offered by way of apology to the now dead prostitute. Naruto wrapped the body and dumped it out the window into a small back alley. Naruto stashed the body with the first before setting off to find the remaining ninja in the town.

As luck would have it, he found both at the militia barracks discussing prices the local merchants were offering for special treatment. Naruto stabbed one in the throat while using his collapsible spear to impale the other. He quickly, if awkwardly, took them back to the others and started his preparations.

_**XXX**_

There was panic on the streets. Someone or something had set fire to the militia barricks and was now attacking random people in the streets. Smaller fires had begun to spring up all over town as well. The entire port was ablaze, the smoke and ash being carried on the sea breeze inland making it even harder for people to see where they were going.

"What is it?"

"Help, help."

"Get out of the way."

"Mommy" That one was from a little girl who had become separated from her parents. Not knowing what else to do she ran to the barracks, like she had always been told to do if she got lost. When she got there she let out an ear piercing scream when she spotted the skinless bodies hanging from the main gates and the surrounding towers.

_**XXX**_

Ameyuri Ringo surveyed the damage done to Kamakura port. Over one hundred dead, most trampled by the crowd or burned by the fires. However it was the ones that had been cut down that interested her. All members of the local Militia force. No civilians actually attacked. The bodies found near the barracks still had to be identified but she could guess who the four found hanging from the gate were.

"Ameyuri, Ma'am? I've got the preliminary report on the bodies." Raiga Kurosuki called as he jogged over to her.

"Report." was her sharp reply. The smell of burnt flesh was reminding her of the crispy bacon she had for breakfast, it made her feel ill.

"Right. Most died from impalement." He informed her. "Either with a long, sharp spike of some kind or some kind of two bladed gauntlet."

"Two bladed gauntlet? She interrupted.

"Yeah, the spacing between the wounds seemed to indicate it. The head, throat or heart seemed to be the target in each case. A few died from snapped necks or strangulation. The bodies were then skinned and hanged out like caresses to drain. Damn, thit is fucked up. I mean not even the Kaguya did shit like this" Raiga said looking around the burnt-out ruins of the militia barricks.

"Anything else" Ameyuri snapped at her distracted apprentice. The smell was horrible.

"Oh, yeah. The four bodies hanging from the gate, well, carved into the forehead of each was a small spiral. Some of the others said it looks a bit like the symbol that use to be found Uzushio's headbands. It's gotten some of the locals spooked. Hahaha, dumb country fools." Raiga laughed. "Oh, some corpse turned up in one of the local Whore-houses. It was splattered with Kisuke's blood."

"Kisuke? Are you sure?" Ameyuri asked, forcing herself to remain calm.

"Well, the pimp said he was her last customer before the body showed up. He's missing and more than likely in the tent back there waiting for the mortician to identify him, so call it an educated guess." He answered.

"Educated, ha. I doubt you even know how to spell the word." Ameyuri replied as she began to walk down the main street. "I'll find out what the search parties found out. You stay here and wait for the identification process to finish. Question the militia captains while you wait."

"Bitch." Kaiga muttered as he walked toward the tent in which the captains were gathered.

_**XXXX**_

_**Right, this is the last chapter I'm gonna upload that will have less than 5,000 words in it. However that will mean that it'll be longer before I actually upload. Well, here is Naruto's first attack against the people that destroyed his clan. At the moment he has no idea who his parents actually where. He just heard some of the scientists mentioning the Uzumaki clan and thought "they have the same surname as me, they must be my family". I removed the chapter "Outline One" as I've decided to change the course of events and it didn't match up anymore. If you see anywhere I messed up with grammar or spelling, let me know and I'll fix it. Leave a review or send a Private Message if you have any ideas for fights or meetings I could include. Oh, one final thing. If anyone could send me a link for a decent picture of the Predalien from the 2010 AvP game I'd be really grateful. Thanks for reading and bye for now.**_


	7. Hiatus Notice

**_XXX_**

Yeah, This isn't an update. "Hunter's Moon" is going on hiatus for a while... This is so I don't get annoyed at the block I'm facing on the next chapter and kill the whole fic. In the mean time I've got another fic which seems to be going strong for the moment, it's called "Mischief Managed" and is my attempt at writing a fic based on several 'Harry Potter' plot lines in one. Check it out if you want... I don't know when I'm gonna get back to working on "Hunter's Moon", if October hits and I don't get a jolt of inspiration I'll just force out a 'Day in the Lime-Light' or something.

**_X_**

If you happen to think of any ideas that may help [ fights or encunters between Ameyuri Ringo/Raiga Kurosuki and Naruto or other Kiri nin he could face on his way to battle the Mizukage] would be greatly appreciated. Send via review or pm if you have any.

**_XXX_**

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	8. Hunter's Moon is done

**_BAD NEWS EVERYONE._**

_**THIS STORY IS DEAD. SORRY TO ANYONE WHO FOLLOWED IT BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO MUSTER UP THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE ANYOMRE, NOR CAN I GATHER ENOUGH INTEREST TO THINK ABOUT WRITING IT ANY MORE.**_

_**IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT IT OR TRY WRITING THEIR OWN VERISON OF THE BASIC PLOT PLEASE DO, AND PM ME A LINK IF YOU COULD. **_

_**BETWEEN NOW AND XMAS I'M GONNA BE WORKING ON 'MISCHIEF MANAGED', AROUND NEW YEAR'S I'LL ACT ON THE RESULTS OF THE POLL I HAVE UP ON MY PROFILE. THE NARUTO/DMC STORY WILL END UP USING A SLIGHTLY MODIFIED VERSION OF THIS FIC'S ORIGINAL PLOT. **_

_**SORRY FOR THIS AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THE STORY, SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED.**_

_**THIS IS HIGHVALOUR SAYING THANKS AND BYE.**_


End file.
